In recent years, an information recording device such as a hard disk device is increasing the density of data stored in a magnetic disk. Accordingly, the track pitch of the magnetic disk is narrowing. When data are written to a magnetic disk with a narrow track pitch using a magnetic head, if off-track occurs in the track width direction, there is a possibility that it is not possible to read the accurate data written to that sector.